


Too Stubborn To See

by sydster999



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Characters Writing Fanfic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydster999/pseuds/sydster999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are too stubborn to admit they like each other... Will they ever get together??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Wishes They Were Canon

He Wishes They were Canon

John Watson leans back in his bed, pressing Publish. His work would be read on the Archive almost as much as it is on his blog. He deleted the night's history and clicked out of Google Chrome, turning the laptop onto hibernate and placing it on his nightstand. Sherlock could not be allowed to see what he had written. He could't know that John wanted all of the fanfiction that was written about them to be canon.


	2. Of IP Addresses and Insulting Anderson

Of IP Addresses and Insulting Anderson

It seemed that all Sherlock did lately was read unpublished works on a website he had been linked to on his blog (he had later deleted the evidence) while John was at the surgery. The website was called Archive of Our Own, and its writers specialized in fanfiction, stories based off of television, movies, books, music, and real people. 

A few weeks in, Sherlock decided to trace the IP address of a work he had read, because the ones that were written by the user Sherlock-in-Johns-Dogtags seemed a bit /too/ realistic. It seemed as though the writer knew the pair himself. (Sherlock knew the writer was male or at least transgender because the fellatio was written as though he had received it.) Sherlock traced the IP back to... John's laptop? This may explain why John has been acting odd lately. Sherlock must come up with a plan to understand the development further.

A few weeks after discovering that John wrote the best "smut"  he had ever read, Sherlock made a point to quote a section of the fiction whilst in an argument with Anderson; "Has your wife realized that you and she are cheating on each other with the same woman yet?" was a perfectly acceptable thing to say in the argument, as it was true, but John's jaw dropped, and he blushed a deep pink. "That's enough you two, you're going at it like you're both still in first year!" was John's flustered reply. 

Sherlock grinned; so it WAS John writing those stories. By his writing (ahem, porn with plot) he appeared to be submissive; a fact that Sherlock intended to exploit and explore. "Fine. Back to Baker Street, John. I have an... Experiment to try." Sherlock's grin turned to a smirk as they hopped into the cab; he had been hard all week, thanks to John's stories, and now he fully intended to take advantage of having the author himself to help him with it.


End file.
